


Lovefool

by Jaimemylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimemylove/pseuds/Jaimemylove
Summary: Cersei, bitter over Jaime's lack of action towards Robert, summons him to her chambers while Robert is away on a hunting trip.(Rape/non-con warning only for mentions of Robert maritally raping Cersei)
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Lovefool

Jaime looked down the hall in both directions before closing the door to Cersei’s chamber, and insuring that it was properly locked. Robert, neglectful of Cersei as always, was out on a hunting excursion. In his absence, Jaime had been posted at the Queen’s door instead of the King’s as usual. This was not one of their usual trysts, ones that had been planned carefully for days, sometimes weeks. Nevertheless, it seemed that in her current state, Cersei would have summoned Jaime to her chambers whether her husband had been in King’s Landing or not.

She was sitting on the bed, hastily, almost angrily undressing. A Cersei scorned was not to be toyed with. Unless you were Jaime Lannister.

“How could you let him do this to me?” she spat. She didn’t even look at him. Eyes fixed on the floor while she unlaced her corset. “He puts aside his whores for one night a year, and pays no mind to my pleasure.” She threw it to the ground. _So this was about yesterday_ , assumed Jaime. “And you-“ she scoffed, pointing at him with an accusatory finger. “ _You_ stood out there like an idiot while Robert assaulted me with his stubby little cock.”

Jaime swallowed hard, and began to move towards Cersei. “Do you have any idea how many times I thought of wrenching that door open and bedding you right there in front of him?” She took a step back. “Do you have any idea how agonizing it was for me to listen to that fool violating your body?” He had tears in his eyes. “Don’t you think I would kill him a thousand times over if I could?”

Cersei looked at him, eyes wide. He was so tortured, so passionate. It frightened her. No, she could never be frightened of him. He only intimidated her.

In an instant he had her against him, attacking her mouth with his. She kissed him back, hands holding on tightly to his face. He ripped his shirt over his head, and threw it to the floor. He gathered her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. Her hands smoothed over his chiseled torso. He tossed her onto the bed and began to remove his pants; only sliding them down enough before bending Cersei over. He knelt behind her while she was on her hands and knees.

“It was torture, Cersei.” His voice was almost a whisper.He brought his hand down on her pert ass. Cersei moaned. Although he struck her, it didn’t feel like hurt. No, from Jaime it felt like a hundred kisses. He kissed her shoulder, and stroked her breast as he pressed his cock into her hot cunt. “ _Cersei_.”

She liked him to use her. Jaime was the only person in Westeros or across the narrow sea that could make Cersei weak. Powerless. Completely at his mercy. And _oh_ , how she enjoyed every second of it.

He thrust into her at a quick yet steady pace; one hand grasping her waist, the other twined in her hair. “Say that you need me,” he breathed into her ear, his body bent over hers. He spanked her again. Cersei let out a stifled cry. “ _Say it_ ,” he begged. That was all he wanted. All he _needed_. To hear her say those words and promise him that it wasn’t all a lie. That it wasn’t just a game.

“I need you, Jaime,” Cersei moaned. “Only you.” Her words made him shudder with pleasure. “Love me, Jaime,” she said. “ _Love me_.” It sounded like she was pleading. She repeated those words over and over as he pounded into her; almost chanting, her voice breaking. _Love me, Jaime, love me. I need you, Jaime._

He was close. How she bewitched him. He could get off on the sound of her voice alone. His name on her lips.

Jaime slipped his hand from her waist to her clit, beginning to tease. Her chanting became more ragged and interspersed with high pitched moans. He wanted to see her face as she came undone; wanted to see what he knew only he could evoke. He grabbed her by her waist and flipped her onto her back. Startled, Cersei took in a sharp gasp. She realized his intentions almost immediately, and pulled him in for a slow, sensual kiss.

Jaime brought his attention back to his sister’s clit, rubbing it hard and fast like he knew she liked. She moaned into his mouth, running her fingers though his hair and digging her nails into his back.

She came with his name on her lips, crying out in pleasure. She went slack on the bed, still the object of Jaime’s thrusts and caresses.

“Cersei,” he sputtered, as he too came undone. She moaned at the sensation of his cum spilling into her.

He climbed off of her and took his place beside her on the bed, covering them both with the sheets. He began to stroke her hair, kissing her temple. Beautiful hair, like spun gold.

Cersei’s eyes met his. “I love you, Jaime.” She caressed his cheek. “My brother,” She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “My lover.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is my first GOT fic :) I absolutely adore Jaime and Cersei. This fic was loosely inspired by the song Lovefool by The Cardigans. If you liked this fic, check out my other account LadyStrallan. This one's just for the incest stuff ;)
> 
> \- Jaimemylove <3


End file.
